


in you i feel so dirty, in you i taste god

by ravn (orphan_account)



Series: VOLΛTILE TIMES [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, D/s, M/M, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin likes to take control, likes to be implored, and Eren knows how to give him exactly what he needs. He has him wrapped around his finger and it doesn’t take more than a look or a whispered plea to get him going.</p><p>But Levi—</p><p>Levi is inscrutable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in you i feel so dirty, in you i taste god

Warm summer night, open windows and lit candles. The flicker of flames in the slow breeze, the play of shadows on naked skin, the sweat, the heat of bodies moving together. Eren whispers sweet, soothing nothings into the skin of Erwin’s thighs and pushes his fingers in deep, _deeper_ ; curls them into the warmth of Erwin’s body, searching, searching—  
  
—ah. _There it is._  
  
He moans when he feels it, the way Erwin clenches _so tight_ around his fingers and pushes down against them with a sharp little gasp, mindless and desperate for more. It spurs Eren on, makes the heat coil even tighter in his belly and his head spin with want. His cock hangs heavy and pulsing between his legs and Eren would give anything to fuck Erwin right then and there. He’s at the end of his patience, teased to near madness by Erwin’s moans and gasps, the lewd pull of his body, the ripple of muscles under sweat-slicked skin – but he can’t do anything unless Levi gives him permission.  
  
Because tonight it’s Levi who calls the shots. And he’s too much of a sadist to let Eren have what he wants so early in the night.  
  
So Eren takes what he can. He palms himself briefly – just long enough to take the edge off – and keeps his fingers inside Erwin, pressing up against that spot and rubbing, just right, _right there_ —  
  
And Erwin comes with a choked gasp. His back arches off the bed and his insides spasm around Eren’s fingers and Eren _whines_ and _wants_ ; he wants so desperately, but Levi’s presence is a solid wall between him and his desires.  
  
He can hear Levi chuckle over the rasp of Erwin’s breath, over the whistle of his own blood in his ears. Cruel, cruel fucker. Gets off more on watching them squirm – on watching _Eren_ squirm – than on touching and being touched.  
  
Eren can’t figure him out, can’t find that one thing that makes Levi lose his mind. Erwin likes to take control, likes to be implored, and Eren knows how to give him exactly what he needs. He has him wrapped around his finger and it doesn’t take more than a look or a whispered plea to get him going.  
  
But Levi—  
  
Levi is inscrutable.  
  
Even now, when he’s watching them and his eyes are dark with desire – even now, he’s in control of himself. Eren is a mess, Erwin still hasn’t caught his breath, but Levi is unruffled. He’d taken his cravat off and opened the first two buttons on his shirt when they began almost an hour ago, and his cock is hard, tenting the front of his pants, but he’s so fucking _composed_ it makes Eren see red.  
  
It isn’t _fair_.  
  
Eren whimpers when he sees Levi shift in his seat to get more comfortable, spreading his legs and palming the front of his pants to ease some of the pressure on his erection. A sudden wave of want, of _need_ , has him shivering and he rolls his hips forward, rubs his hard cock against Erwin’s softening one. The movement pulls a whine out of his throat and Erwin shudders against him and almost whimpers, dazed and oversensitive from his orgasm.  
  
“Eren.”  
  
Levi’s voice commands attention; it snaps Eren out of the haze of lust but does nothing to make the torture any easier to bear.  
  
Eren has told them before, in no uncertain terms, that he likes being ordered around. Likes to be held down and fucked senseless. Likes to be told what to do. _Loves it_ when they strip him down to nothing and shape him into what they need. Loves it when they _use_ him. So that’s what they do.  
  
That’s what they’re doing now – what Levi is doing.  
  
Eren is nothing but an instrument of pleasure. His hands on Erwin’s body are Levi’s to command; his touches are Levi’s touches and Levi is far from done with touching Erwin.  
  
“We’re not finished yet, Eren,” Levi says. “Keep going.”  
  
And Eren does.  
  
His fingers are still slick with oil and Erwin is loose enough that he could push in without any more lubrication, but Eren doesn’t want to force it. He coats his fingers again and presses them against Erwin’s entrance, eases in with infinite gentleness. He knows he’s found Erwin’s prostate when Erwin whines and clenches around him and Eren keeps rubbing at that spot, slow and gentle at first, then harder and harder until Erwin comes with a groan and a full-body shudder.  
  
“Keep going,” Levi says and the hint of urgency in his voice is enough to make Eren’s cock throb.  
  
“Wait—” Erwin’s breath is like a death rattle and his eyes are wide and glassy when he turns his head to look at Levi. “Wait, Levi. Let me—”  
  
“No,” Levi growls. “You can take it. You _will_ take it, like the good little whore I know you are. Eren, _keep going_.”  
  
And Eren does.  
  
He keeps fucking Erwin on his fingers until he’s delirious with it, until his voice cracks and he can’t even beg anymore. He knows Erwin’s close; he can feel the way his insides flutter around his fingers, the way his muscles tense. Levi doesn’t even need to say it – Eren bends down on his own and takes Erwin’s cock in his mouth, swallows him down to the base in one fluid motion and holds there, letting his throat convulse around the head.  
  
That’s what does him in. Erwin comes with a guttural cry, a sound more animal than human. He shudders through his orgasm and makes little whimpering noises when Eren swallows around his cock and grinds the tips of his fingers against his prostate. It’s quickly becoming too much for him, too painful; he thrashes weakly against him and Eren finally lets up, pulling his fingers out slowly in time with his mouth.  
  
“You did good, Eren.” Levi sounds a little out of breath. “Now let him rest and come here.”  
  
Eren clambers out of bed and wobbles up to where Levi is lounging on a plush chair, legs spread open and pants undone. He knows what he has to do before Levi even opens his mouth to ask it.  
  
Eren kneels between Levi’s legs and mouths at the crotch of his pants.  
  
“Please,” he whispers hotly against the warm bulge of Levi’s cock. “Please Sir, I want it—”  
  
Levi’s eyes are dark, his jaw tight. He rests his hand on Eren’s head, fingers scratching gently at his scalp. “Go ahead, then,” he says. “Take what you want. You’ve earned it.”  
  
And Eren _does_.


End file.
